warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-10719468-20131126232317/@comment-10719468-20131219152510
1. The only other frame that I like to use is Saryn for HP tanking, none of the others really interest me, I tried pretty much all the ones that did but then dropped them, so thus I invested my time in the frame I like the most. 2. I don't know what I'm saying? Obviously not, it's not like I provide you with 2x damage as often as possible on enemies that take a full clip to kill and slow down the enemies that swarm you so I have a chance to save your sorry ass when you kill yourself with your own ogris because you think it's funny. I don't give a crap about kills if this is what it's about, I use M.Prime to make the team's lives easier, as in crap, you need to kill 5 lvl 50+ Napalms at once, you think chain reactions from M.Prime will kill that? Fawk no, it's there as a debuff, can you not wrap your head around that concept? Also, lol, kid? The person who doesn't even bother to read or to quote properly to begin with, who also acts immature as you do should be the one called "Kid," I believe. Do you fail to muster up enough intellegence or perhaps imagination to stop and think about how useful my build is? Have you even played at high levels yet or played with a Nova outside of kappa? Lol, it's rediculous that that 4 of your 5 comments on this wikia are all about how much you hate Nova, while the first one is you asking for help and you're telling me to uninstall? Are you butthurt cuz a Nova ate all your mobs while you were leveling up your frame? 3. What truth do you see in these posts? Are any of them stopping to try and point out flaws in my build? All of them are doing nothing but trolling and hating on Nova with no logic behind any of their thought process. I don't see how you think I'm always down on the floor 90% of the time, with my rage + quick thinking combo I can survive for hours, I also have a shade which makes me invisible and also provides a shield for when I'm helping downed team members. I have 450 energy to use and enough power efficiency to make my abilities cost almost nothing. What does Nova have to do anything with it? I use my weapons just as much as anything else. I use my Soma or Cernos, I use my Acrid or Despair, I use my Dakra Prime or Kestrel, I use all of my weapons in combination with double damage from M.Prime. Where in all of that do you see weakness? You think I haven't thought about my build at all? You think I haven't played this game more than enough, hours upon hours of testing weapons personally? Have you even read my build? Or are you one of those TL,DL type of people on the internet? You seem to be because you can't even fully write out the word "because" without shortening it and you seem to consider anybody who thinks positively of Nova as an idiot.